


Soulmates

by DanniiSY



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniiSY/pseuds/DanniiSY
Summary: OK so this is my first fic ever. And after watching a movie set in a Boarding school i thought about writing this.This is the first chapter and depending on how people receive it i might continue it. English is not my first language so writing this LONG (to me it is) story was definitely hard, trying to pay attention and surely the grammar isn't good but I try. Hope you like it and any input is well received.





	1. A change would be good

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first fic ever. And after watching a movie set in a Boarding school i thought about writing this.  
> This is the first chapter and depending on how people receive it i might continue it. English is not my first language so writing this LONG (to me it is) story was definitely hard, trying to pay attention and surely the grammar isn't good but I try. Hope you like it and any input is well received.

“Honey believe us; this is for your own good”

  
Charlotte looked at her mother with a blank expression, as if she’d been expecting the news for some time now. She was never a problematic kid, always had good grades, always received compliments from her teachers, always followed rules. But she was never able to make friends, form relationships with any of her classmates. Always too quiet or too intimidating. No one seemed to want to build a friendship with her because they thought she felt superior. That was not exactly the case but of course, she wouldn’t be bothered enough to let them know.

  
Sure, she was an excellent athlete and must of the sports she was involve in, where team sports. However, she never fit in with other kids at her school. They all came across as superficial. Ironic enough, that was exactly what they thought about her and why they never cared to try getting to know her. She never really cared because the feeling was mutual.

  
Charlotte did however, had a best friend. No, not a best friend, a soulmate, her brother Reid. Charlotte look up to him, she was herself only with him, they would stay up all night talking about their dreams, where would they be in 10 years, the many places they were going to visit, discover new places they’ve never dreamt of, and must importantly celebrating changes, celebrating the fact that they older they got the different from today they would be. None of them wanted to be the same person they are 10 years from now.

  
She got along with her parents just wonderfully, Ric and Elizabeth, they didn’t gave too much thought to the fact that she wouldn’t go out with her friends, since she was always with Reid and if he was going out with friends, it didn’t matter where it was going, Charlotte would tag along. Their mom was a stay home mom, she would take care of her family and attend to their needs without a blink of an eye, they trusted her but always keeping distance, a secret that they would always share. They both respected her mom and trusted her, but they would share every single little detail with each other. Ric was a great father as well, and someone with whom Charlotte share a love for sports, now, from time to time she would ponder the idea of whether she loved sports because she was meant to, or if she liked them because her dad loved them… But either way she didn’t regret playing any of them, they build discipline and that’s always important.

  
One day her entire world felt apart, something that she never thought of happened, and that changed her forever. It was early spring, Charlotte like every other day woke up and was getting ready to start her different disciplines. She went down to the kitchen but as she was doing so, she notices something was different, there was a sudden and somber feeling as she got closer to the living room the feeling grew stronger. And then she saw her mom and dad crying, they where talking to her but as soon as she heard the words “Reid died” she stopped listening, everything slowed down, it seemed like is time just froze. And as soon as that happened, they were at Reid’s service. Days, months passed and Charlotte didn’t utter a word. Her parents thought it was a good idea for to see a specialist and she did, after a few appointments and little words here and there. The psychologist thought that a change was good for her, so did her parents.

  
And so, Charlotte wasn’t surprised, when her parents finally broke the news that she was going to a different school, not just a different school, but a different state.  
“You leave this weekend. It’s a nice place, we are sure that you’re going to love it there”

  
Charlotte just agreed and went to her bedroom, locking the door and shutting her eyes.

  
“Call us when you get there” both parents say to her while she was about to board her plane.

  
Charlotte looked at them one last time and tried to force a smile. “Bye, mom. Bye, dad. See you guys… Soon.”

  
She made her way to the entrance of the plane and felt her heart tighten. She wasn’t upset about leaving her her parents, or her city behind. It was just the feeling of loneliness that hit her. The fact the she wasn’t going to be able to go and talk to Reid when she wanted to. The fact that everything she thought she knew was going to be left behind.  
\--  
“Welcome to St. Vincent’s Academy!”

  
The woman greeting her had an almost manic smile. She introduced herself as Nattie, as she shook Charlottes hand. Her blonde hair and darker eyes sparkled under the Saturday morning sun and her perfectly shaped teeth were as white as her pale skin. She gestured for her to follow after meeting her at the gates. They walked past a beautiful, huge garden and Charlotte could smell the flowers. The building itself seemed spacious, small stains of dust revealing the place’s old age. It wasn’t half as bad as she imagined. It was actually a very beautiful place.

  
“Now, I usually do the tour with new students but at the moment we are all very busy with the new year’s organization and so I asked Sasha to show you the place. She’s been a student here for five years so she knows the school like the palm of her hand! Is that okay with you?”

  
“Yes, sure. No problem.”

  
“Great! I’m gonna call her now, you just wait here for a second.”

  
Charlotte used the moment alone to breath deeply and think. So far, so good. It couldn’t be so bad. Could it?

  
“Hey girl!”

  
She turned to look at who said that and saw a purple haired girl with long and wavy hair walking in her direction. “You must be Charlotte. I’m Sasha”

  
Charlotte smiled “Hi. Nice to meet you.”

  
“You too! So, Nattie told me where your room is so I’ll take you there as soon as we finish the tour. I’m sure you’re tired from your trip so I’ll make it quick. Follow me.”  
Charlotte walked side by side with Sasha while she led her to the right and they arrived at a long hall. As they made their way through it, the purple haired pointed at a huge wooden door. “That’s Mrs. Linda’s office. She’s the director here. She’s scary as hell but she’s super cool once you get to know her and she’ll help you with whatever you need. Also she’s one of the students mom just so you know..

  
They passed a few other doors and Sasha went on identifying them. “That is where we have English classes, and there we have math classes. Right over there we have history classes and there we have biology…”

  
Soon they arrived at a new hall. This one seemed more illuminated and nice than the other one. “This is where we have art classes. Over there we have music classes and right over there we have drama class. Oh and there we have design classes.”

  
“Whoa, I didn’t know you guys had design classes” Charlotte said. hahaha Yes, tho you seem more interested about sports. Don’t you? Sasha asked. Charlotte was surprised how did she know that. “Yes, how do you know?”. I read it on your file. Sasha replied with a smirk.

  
“Oh” Charlotte sounded disappointed. “I thought you were a psychic” Sasha looked at her. And then they both started laughing.

  
After a few minutes, they got to a different path, One hall led to the dining room, another led to a playroom, and others led to big fields that Sasha said was where they could play sports. This academy wasn’t only well known for its academics but for its sports, a lot of the girls that had studied there would go on to become great athletes: swimming, tennis, volleyball, lacrosse and golf are just a few to be mentioned.

  
“We’re going upstairs, to the dorms. I’ll show you the overall space and then take you to your room, okay?” Sasha asked. To which Charlotte was pleased to agree on.  
They went upstairs and ended up in a huge hallway with two entries. Sasha led her to the right entry and as they walked to her dorm, a few open doors caught Charlottes attention. The first door revealed two girls sitting on the floor “Those are Lana and Maryse. They’ve been here for about three years and became best friends on day one. They’re all very nice girls and very popular around here.”

  
“What about them?” Charlotte asked, suddenly curious about the girls she’d be living with.

  
“Oh those cute idiots are Paige, Alicia and Naomi. They’re seriously so sweet you’ll get diabetes if you stay in their presence long enough.”

Just when they were crossing another set of doors, two girls left their dorm, whispering to each other. “These are Summer and Eva.”

  
The next two rooms had their doors closed but through one of them, a loud music was playing and apparently the girl inside was singing along. “Carmella is the one blasting the music. She shares room with Nia and Alexa but they’re most likely not there, otherwise they would be yelling at her to shut up.”

  
Charlotte laughed and realized there were only two rooms left to visit. Sasha stopped and pointed to the door on the left. “That’s your room.

But first I wanna introduce you to the girls I share room with if that’s okay.”

  
Charlotte suddenly felt nervous for some reason but agreed anyway. Sasha smiled and opened the door on the right, revealing two girls inside.

  
One of them was wearing clothes with all sorts of funky colors and had her hair in a side ponytail. She was laughing about something and playfully slapped her friend who was sitting across from her.

  
Once Charlotte turned her attention to said friend, her breathing stopped for a moment. The girl was also laughing but her similarities with her roommate stopped there. She had bright orange/reddish hair and brown eyes, a cute, dorky smile and some weird patterned jeans but they hugged her body perfectly. She was definitely the most beautiful girl Charlotte had seen.

  
Both girls kept laughing but turned to look at their roommate. Charlotte noticed them looking at her and her cheeks started to burn. “This is the new girl, Charlotte. Charlotte, this kid right here is Bayley and that clown right there is Becky”

  
“Hey Charlotte” Bayley greeted while already hugging. “Jeez Bayley not everyone likes hugs, let the lass breath” Becky Shouted. “What? Everyone likes hugs. The worls survives on hugs.” Bayley said. “Pretty sure we do depend on oxygen” Charlotte said. “Nice comeback lass” Becky said with a smirk.

  
After Bayley let her go, Charlotte smiled and muttered a thanks. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and noticed Becky standing up. She didn’t hug Charlotte but instead just looked at her up and down and smiled.

  
Charlotte realized she was staring so she cleared her throat and said another thank you while looking at the ground. Sasha placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned her attention to her. “They’re two dummies but they’re my best friends here and my friends are your friends so if you ever need anything, just ask us.”

  
“Oh Thanks for everything.”

  
“Oh it’s fine girl. Now let’s take you to your room?”

  
Before opening the door to Charlotte’s dorm, Sasha looked at her and smiled nervously. “So this is your room. You’ll be sharing it with other two girls just like everyone else. You’ll be sharing with Stephanie and Lita. They’re graduating this year, so you might not share rooms with them for long now”  
“They are both friendly girls but they enjoy an argument. Stephanie talks a lot and Lita gets loud when she’s angry. So I would try not to get on their bad side.”  
Charlotte felt a little worried. Who were these girls? Were they nice? Were they going to like her? Not knowing the people she would be living with for the next year was nerve-wracking.

  
Sasha finally opened the door and to her luck, no one was inside. “Well, they’re probably hanging out someplace else. Nattie told me that you will receive a portfolio later today with your schedule, and some other things like some instructions and rules and all that stuff. Do you have any questions?”

  
Charlotte thought for a moment and then shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

  
“Alright, so that’s it for now. Again, if you need anything you can talk to me, Bayley or Becky, or any girl for that matter. The first few days can be very overwhelming, we all have gone thru it"

  
“Understood. Once again, thank you for everything, Sasha.”

  
For the first time since she got there, Charlotte had a place to sit and she didn’t realize how tired she was until she did. All the stress and nervousness came full force and next thing she knew, she was lying on one of the beds, as weird as it might be, she started to recap everything that had happened since she got there, trying to remember the ways around the place and putting names to the different faces she has just seen. Specially thinking about a certain orange hair girl. And just like that, closing her eyes and falling unconscious for the first time on her new home.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna be uploading chapters every weekend just because that's when I really have time to sit and write, but if I have a slow week at school I might upload something midweek.  
> Chapters are a little bit long and the story is developing quite slow but it all makes sense in my brain I promise. I really hope that those of you that took the time to read the previous chapter enjoy this one.  
> I'm trying to work around some of the couples like backgrounds, etc... so yeah...  
> Any thoughts/suggestions are welcomed. like I said before this is the first time I write something other than an essay for school AND in a different language.  
> P.S:I forgot to mention that in this story Reid is older than Charlotte (it might be obvious, but I just wanted to address it, just in case)

“OMG Lita are you even trying NOT to wake her up? Stephanie asked as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Charlotte up after Lita almost broke the lamp.

“Well I can’t see anything and my phone died how you want me to navigate this room” Lita said. “It’s not that big you know” Stephanie exclaimed

“Well I’m sorry, maybe you should find another boyfriend. I never like him, now I know why” Said Lita with a smirk

“LITA” Stephanie almost shouted. “Who’s trying to wake her up now?” Said Lita

Charlotte had been listening both girls bicker for a while now, but she couldn’t stop her self from laughing a bit about Lita’s come back to Stephanie.

“I’m so sorry, you must be so tired from your trip and we just woke you up”

“No worries, I’m Charlotte by the way”

“I’m Stephanie and that asshat is Lita”

“I might be the asshat but at least my family doesn’t own this place” Lita retorted, receiving a pillow to her face

“Oh right, your mom is the director!?” Charlotte half asked. “Yes, well I try to keep that away from the new girls for a while, guess that’s not happening when I get to share the room with one.”

“She was going to find out eventually Steph” Lita said “Besides we are leaving this place soon, then you wont have to lie… sorry, omit the truth” Both Lita and Charlotte laughed a bit. “Sorry” Charlotte said. “She’s one of mine” Lita said throwing back the pillow at Steph.

\--

The next morning Charlotte woke up and her first thought was “Here’s to new beginnings I guess”

Stephanie and Charlotte were already up and getting ready to start the day, but Lita was a different story. Stephanie had been trying to wake her up for about 30 minutes now without much luck.

“Come on Lee you have to wake up, practice is in about 1h you need to get ready”

without saying a word Lita got up and made her way to the bathroom she was there for about 10 minutes. When she left the bathroom she was ready and as soon as that, she went to kiss Stephanie on the check, while she was leaving she looked at Charlotte “Hi you” and left the room.

Not saying much Steph looked at Charlotte “She’s not much of a morning person” got her stuff and told Charlotte that Breakfast was about to be served.

While making their way to the dining room Charlotte couldn’t help but think that the place looked much bigger than it did before, and Stephanie couldn’t help but notice Charlottes expression. “You’ll get the hang of it in no time. You just got here and it seems bigger that it is, really”

“That’s because you’ve known this place your whole life I’m sure” Charlotte reply. “True” Stephanie chuckle.

When they finally arrived to the dining room Charlotte was surprised, back in her old school the tables where filled with the same stereotypical people, but here, here everyone looked to get along just great. And even when you could tell some of the girls were closer to each other than others, they were chatting along.

“Here you can sit with us, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, maybe you already met some people and you would like to sit with them instead. That’s ok” Stephanie told Charlotte and she agreed and sat with her.

“So wait he was definitely a founding father.” “OMG Brie you know anything? He wasn’t, he invented something. Right Steph?” Brie and Nikki asked Stephane

“Studying for that history test I see. So who is this founding father?” Stephanie was curious. Brie and Nikki knew a lot about lifestyle, fashion, food, sports. However, academics, that’s a different story.

“You know that Thomas guy” Nikki Said… “OMG Nikki, Thomas Edison, he was a founding father right?” Both looking at Stephanie and Charlotte, and both sure that they were right and her sister was wrong.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to give it to Nikki, he was perhaps the greatest American invertor” Steph said

“Nikki 1 Brie 0…. “Whatever that was just luck, name something he invented? I bet you don’t know” Brie was sure Nikki didn’t know.

Trying to change the subject Nikki took a look around “Whoa, how rude are we, I’m Nikki and this is my sister Brie. I’m the older and smarter one” Nikki smirk at Charlotte and raise her eyebrow at Brie.

“Hi I’m Charlotte nice to meet you both”

The rest of the breakfast went on pretty smoothly, Charlotte got to meet a few other the girls. Nikki made sure Charlotte knew everything about everyone. And just like that Stephanie excused herself.

“I’m gonna leave you with them, if you need anything ask them or you can just come and find me, I’ll be right out there in the field I have soccer today”

“Sure, have fun” Charlotte said

“So what are your classes? You have your schedule right? Brie asked

“Oh, no I don’t. Sasha said someone would bring that to me, but I didn’t got one yet” Charlotte seem preoccupied at the thought of missing of one of her classes the first day.

“No worries, we don’t have class today. Steph does cuz she’s on her last year. We have classes from Tuesdays to Fridays and they have from Mondays till Thursdays. And then on weekends we get to do what we want. Must of us go out, but you’re free to stay here if you want to” Brie let Charlotte know.

“That is so weird, we have long weekends then. Didn’t know that. I think I like it” Charlotte was pretty happy at that thought. “Yeah but once finals are around the corner, they don’t seem long at all” Nikki replied back.

“Yeez Nikki look what time it is, we are going to be late for the math tutoring and we need that. Charlotte are you going to be ok on your own?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. I will get some time to familiarize with the place” Even though Charlotte was happy getting to know a few of the girls, the idea of being alone for a while seemed like the perfect thing to do.

“Great so, lunch is served here from 1pm till 3pm. And then we can meet again around 6pm, a few of us are getting together to watch a movie tonight, and you can get to meet the other girls that haven’t got here from home yet.” And like that Nikki and Brie left the dining room.

\--

Charlotte spent the rest of the day exploring around. She was truly amazed with the place, not only the building was amazing but the greenery surrounding the school was just like something imagined from a book. And she couldn't help but wonder how beautiful it will look all covered in snow.

Making her way back she heard a voice called her name. “Hey I’ve been looking for you. Steph told me she left you with Nikki and Brie and I couldn’t help to feel sorry for you… I’m joking they’re not that bad” Lita joked

“Yeah, they’re really nice, but boy Nikki really likes being better than Brie for sure”

“She does. Oh by the way, someone left your schedule in our room. Did you have lunch already? I’m on my way there, wanna come with?” Lita asked

“Thanks, and sure I would like to eat something” Walking with Lita to the dining room was definitely the experience. The whole way there Lita would tell all sorts of random stories about the place, for example like how on her first day she got lost and ended up finding a ghost. Well she thought it was a ghost. Charlotte found Lita to be one of those people that you can’t help but like, her personality is just so fluid and easy going.

Charlotte was so glad that both of her roommates were so nice. “How Long have you been here?” Charlotte asked Lita

“Well, I can’t think of a time I wasn’t. I feel like I’ve been here since I was born, my mom came here same with my aunts so it just seemed like the right thing. It's far better than being back home, tho going back is a little weird, cuz I don’t know anyone that lives around there. I’m from Florida and Steph is from Connecticut she’s you know… My best friend, we have been roommates since forever. Let's see what else? My parents are pretty cool people actually but I just don’t seem to get them to understand me, I’ve always felt I’m different from my siblings but that’s ok. I think” Lita stopped herself. “Whoa that’s enough of me. What about, where are you from?”

“I’m from North Carolina…” Charlotte started. But then stopped trying to find a way to express herself, besides those sessions with the doctor, she never really talked about herself.

“.... Umm I always practiced sports, name it I did it, I guess I have the athletic gene or something, my dad was an athlete so I must have gotten it from him. I live there with my parents and my… My brother used to live at home with us but he… I do have 2 older siblings from my dads first marriage”

“Was it hard leaving your friends behind, or was this your idea? I feel I wouldn’t know what to do now I mean I’ve been here for as long I can remember; but if it was the other way around, I don’t know if I could just move across the country to go to different school” Lita seemed seriously interested in Charlotte’s thoughts about it.

“I don’t know, I mean I was never a friend’s kind of person, sure I practiced a lot of team sports but I just never could fit in with any crowd for that matter. I only hang out with my brother and his friends but when… he left. I didn’t have anyone else, so this seemed like the right choice, I guess” Charlotte never really told anyone that she didn’t had any friends but telling that to Lita came out pretty natural.

“Yeah well people can be assholes must of the time, so I don’t blame you for not wanting to be part of that, fuck society. Do you want dessert? The cheesecake is pretty good” Lita winked at Charlotte

Charlotte didn’t even notice when they got there let alone the fact that they had already finished their lunch. Before she could answer, Lita already had a cheesecake and 2 spoons.

\--

In her room now Charlotte was going thru the folder with her schedule, she noticed a lot of blank spaces with times/hours, the other ones had already the usual classes: English, math, history, etc. But she was confused about those. She decided to wait for one of the girls to ask about it. When she heard someone knock on the door.

“Hey girl. Wanna watch a movie with us?”

To her surprise it was Sasha “I know; it seems like a lifetime ago that you were giving me a tour of this place. Sure I would like to watch a movie. But first can you tell me why I have all this blank spaces in my schedule?” Charlotte knew that Sasha would clear her doubts about it.

“Well since you’re pretty much into sports, those hours are for you to choose what sports you want to take. Many of us have it differently, I started taking a lot of sports in my first year, but then I took a fashion class and I switched. You do have to stick to that for a whole year tho”

Charlotte found the fact that they had all sorts of different classes fascinated.

“Oh I see, well thanks for that. Guess I have to choose which ones I like the most”

“Yup you can choose up to 3 depending on the season. But you can ask Lita, she’s pretty much the captain of every single one” Sasha let Charlotte know

“I can’t believe we talked for hours today and I didn’t even ask her about that, I knew she had practice early this morning”

“Well put your pjs on. Pizza is on the way and I’m pretty sure the girls are fighting already over what movie to watch see you in 10”

Charlotte quickly changed and met Sasha in the hall, so they could make their way to one of the rooms. When Sasha open the door Charlotte was just amazed, the boarding school had an actual movie theater. She didn’t saw that coming, and in no time, she was being attacked, someone just grabbed her and hugged her with all her strength, and Charlotte knew exactly who it was. Not able to speak well she said “Hi Bayley nice to see you too” She might no be able to remember ALL the names/faces but Bayley for sure isn’t hard to forget.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you today, but Sasha made me got with her to town I don’t really know what for, but at least she got me some ice cream. Did you had fun today, did you make any friends, where people nice to you?”

“I’m pretty sure she was doing fine, until you attacked her Bayley, maybe you should let her go now” Sasha told Bayley annoyed.

“Yes I had a great time today, thanks for asking”

“Tomorrow I won't leave you side, girl scout promise” Bayle said

“You where never a girl scout” Sasha told Bayley

“Well true but I could’ve”

Charlotte finally sat down, there were a lot of places to sit, long big couches, single ones, but she sat in one that was just right for two people. She was happy sitting all the way in the back, while she saw Bayley trying to convince everyone to watch Harry Potter cuz she had just started reading the books.

Some girls caught her eye, they were really close to each other, and 2 were holding hands, while 2 others looked very much like a couple. Not that there was nothing wrong with that. Charlotte thought to herself.

“Hi lass, long time no see”

And there she was the fiery red haired girl, Becky. Charlotte for some weird reason was really happy so see her.

“I’m Becky, from yesterday you know, one of Sasha’s roommates” Becky thought Charlotte had forgotten about her since she didn’t say a word before

“Yeah Yeah right, of course… I remember you”

“Great, I was worried for a second there… Umm I don’t want to be rude but, this is my favorite couch you see… So can you perhaps, sit somewhere else?”

“OH! Yes, I can sit somewhere else. That’s fine” Charlotte was concerned for a bit there.

“Nah I’m joking, not about the couch though. We can share it; I have a blanket. Did we settle on a movie yet?”

Charlotte blushed a bit “Very funny…. And I think we are watching Harry Potter. Bayley started reading the books so...”

“She always gets her way with that” Becky sat down and then said… “look at us, on our first date, couldn’t it be more romantic if we tried, this fancy place and this fancy pizza. How Lovely”

If Charlotte's face wasn’t red before, for sure it was now.


	3. Sometimes is better not to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get greats news. Summer and Nattie clear a few things out. Charlotte and Becky start getting to know each other!

It had been a few minutes when Charlotte noticed a few more girls than before, she started looking around to see if she recognized any of the faces: Nikki and Brie, Sasha, Lana, Maryse and Eva were in a corner talking about a boy Maryse was seeing, apparently he had been in a movie or something like that. She also saw Alicia playing with Sasha’s hair as they laughed at Bayley trying to convince Nattie and Nikki that Harry Potter was the movie to watch, then she saw that Steph and Lita were on the doorway laughing away, when a blond girl walked in, someone that she remember as Summer she looked like she was trying to avoid Nattie.

Nattie tried to grab her arm but she didn’t let her as Summer joined Maryse, Lana and Eva. After a few minutes of Bayley making her case, they decided that Harry Potter was a go. Something was certain and that was: Bayley always gets her way.

“You can’t watch Harry Potter without me” Paige shouted as she made her way in. “Are you two staying… Perhaps, you would rather go and shag or something” Paige asked Lita and Steph blowing a kiss as she walked by them. Lita pushed Paige, landing on Eva’s legs. “Thank you for catching me pumpkin. Aren’t you 2 sweet, go on and shag away, you obviously need it” Paige laughed away and so did everyone included Lita and Steph.

“Yeah yeah. We are going away, just because we have a test tomorrow, you arse” Lita retorted and winked at Paige

“Oh yeah right, sex ed no? Well you always get good marks. I wouldn’t be worried about it”

Charlotte didn’t know if she should laugh or not, this was not the typical thing she would joke around. If anything it made her a little bit uncomfortable. And she knew Becky noticed, because when she looked at Becky she said “Paige can be a tad mental sometimes, but we love her” And it was not long after that, that the movie started.

Charlotte’s thoughts wandered away a few minutes later and she started to pay attention to the movie. After a while, she noticed that Paige and Eva were holding hands in their spot in the couch and their heads were leaning against each other. It was sweet but for some reason. She shifted on her spot and decided to keep looking around the room.

Almost at the end of the movie she decided to look around again, just in time to see Eva was holding Paige closer, their legs tangled together and their cheeks pressed. She could swear that at one point, Eva turned her face and kissed the corner of Paige’s lips. Charlotte just blinked and looked away, her face red like a tomato. What was happening? Why did she feel so weird? Were they girlfriends? Why did she care?

She wanted answers but at the same time she was scared about them. Sometimes is better not to know anything.

“Girls your prayers have been answered” Naomi walked in

“What are you talking about Noms?” Maryse asked confused!

“Well remember that seminar thing professors mentioned a few months back? You know for the new schooling system or whatever?... Is this week. Which means that we are off to a mini vacation” Naomi said whit a happy face

“No way! I mean if that were to be truth wouldn’t Nattie know about it? Do you know anything Nat?” Maryse was in awe of the news, usually Nattie is the one to announce those things but since she’s graduating next year, she has other priorities taking some other credits for uni.

“I did hear something but it wasn’t a sure thing. I haven’t been around there so I honestly couldn’t say” Nattie had barely finished talking when they all got an email from the school, confirming the news that Naomi had just informed.

“Told you” Naomi said confident. “Who’s up for another movie then?”

Everyone was thrilled about the news. This was definitely a one in a life time thing, maybe having one day off wasn’t that big of a deal. But one whole week? only in movies.

Nattie made her way out and just a few seconds later so did Summer, Lana and Brie. Charlotte excused herself to Becky. “I think I just need some air, I’ll be back.”

Lana and Brie made their way to find some snacks. Nattie went to her room to get her phone charger and while she was exiting her room she saw Summer make her way to hers. Nattie thought about going back but instead she walked into Summers room, to Summers surprise.

“Are we ok?”

“Why wouldn’t we Nattie?”

“I think we should talk, and clear a few things out” Nattie was persistent abut it

“We are fine Nattie. And I don’t wanna talk”

 “Why not? I think we should…”

if Summer didn’t have any emotion before, now she seemed pretty angry. “See right there! That’s one of the things that bother me, its all about what YOU want. You come into my room, I tell you its all fine, that I don’t wanna talk, but you just keep going at it. You know what, go ahead and talk but I don’t have anything else to say. I’ve said plenty” Summer sat on her bed looking at Nattie, who was just standing there trying to find a way to talk to Summer without somehow messing everything up.

“Ok, I know you’re angry at me, and I know that because I’m angry at myself. But… since the beginning I told you, and we both agree on… We both agree that it wasn’t serious. Right?”

“Please Summer just say something… anything!!? OK then” As Nattie was making her way out. “Nattie wait!” And just like that Nattie turned around. Summer stood up, and took a few steps.

“I know what we agreed on. But that was 2 years ago, I… I feel different now, we aren’t the same kids that we were then. At that time, I actually didn’t care about what we could be, or what we would have between us. It was ok that in here, is was just the two of us, and it didn’t really matter what we did outside school, but when I see you with someone else… I just can’t help it. I don’t like that OK? I can’t help but feel jealous. So yes, I’m angry at you, but I’m mostly angry at myself because I didn’t let you know that I felt this way” And at that moment Summer was really affected about what she had just said, she finally let Nattie know her real feelings about the two of them. She crossed her arms and started pinching one of them, thing that she did when she was uneasy.

Nattie got closer. “Hey stop, don’t.” She took Summers arms and then hugged her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry because I should’ve known. And that’s why I’m angry at myself. I’m sorry because I feel the same about us. It was just a stupid thing. It wont happen again, I promise. I want to be with you” Nattie was really sorry about what had happened. “Hey” Nattie grabbed Summers face making sure their eyes meet.

“Can we just never do this to each other again?” Nattie got a smile back. And she knew what she had to do next. She started kissing Summer, it was slow and tender, Summers hands traveled to Nattie’s hips. While Nattie hands traveled around Summers body. Sending shivers down their spines. Slowly, they started moving towards the bed. Caressing each other and let their fingers and kisses do the talking.

 “I love you” Summer said to Nattie… “I love you too.” Both knew they’d better enjoy these moments they had left, soon enough they would graduate. And probably wouldn’t see each other for a long time.

 

\--

“Well it looks like we don’t have to study for that test anymore… Wanna “shag” then?” Lita mockingly asked Steph.

“Are you ever serious?”

“Yeah… I’m being serious right now!”

“I think we better go see what everyone else is doing… come one let’s go”

“So, no kissing then?” 

“OMG I can’t with you Lita”

\--

Charlotte had been walking around for a few minutes when she found a fountain, she sat down and started looking at the sky.

“Daydreaming princess?” … Or it is “Night dreaming?”

Charlotte jumped back opening her eyes, searching for the person that had just spoken to her… It was Becky

“No need to run. I come in Peace”

“You scare me there” Charlottes heart was beating fast and she couldn’t tell if it was by the scare or if it was because Becky’s presence

“I know. That was my intention”

Becky sat next to Charlotte and for some reason, she couldn’t say anything. She was just waiting for the girl in front of her to give her questions to answer.

“So, are you ok?” … “Blink once for yes twice for no, you know in case you don’t want to talk that’s alright!” Becky smiled at Charlotte.

Charlotte frowned confused and then she laughed

“Oh I see how things are, maybe this relationship can’t go any further. We must go our separate ways” Becky said in a dramatic tone

Charlotte was still laughing when asked “Are you always like this?”

“Yes, but for some reason you seem like you need the laugh, so I’m happy to take the chances, I took a clown class”

Charlotte expression change and now she looked a little more serious

“Not that you look sad or anything, you just look like… I’m gonna shut up now. Oh look the stars” Becky tried to explain herself, but decided to change the subject

“You took a clown class?! That’s a thing? You’re joking right?” Charlotte wasn’t  surprise that Becky thought she looked sad. She was just really confused about the whole clown class thing

“Yes I did. And it is a thing. How do you think clowns do all their clown stuff? Clown School obviously” Becky was very serious at the subject

“Well of course… that’s something you don’t hear everyday alright”

Both looked at each other and started laughing.

“You’re very luck you know” Becky said

“Me? What makes you say that?”

“Well all of us got here and then we were off to the races… Meaning that we had classes right away. So getting to know each other was just estrange. But you’ll get to know everyone in a fun way. No classes for a whole week, that means that you should be prepare for the craziness that boarding school can be like”

“Yeah I find this whole thing to be so weird” Charlotte said, not looking at Becky

“You know if you want me to, I can leave you alone. You just have to tell me”

Charlotte bit her lip “Oh, I’m just… I never really knew how to address people and I think the feeling was mutual. I do like to be alone, but I don’t mind company sometime.”

Becky putting a hand on her shoulder “You just be yourself, no matter what anyone thinks. As long as you are happy with who you are and the choices you make. Everything will be fine. We just have to make ourselves happy and that’s the hardest part. And if all fails, you can just eat ice cream.”

“You’re insane. You know that?”

"I do"

They stay there for a while, Charlotte pretty much just laughing at every single thing Becky said, she didn’t know if her jokes were real or not. And Charlotte couldn’t help but think how lucky she was; to have found someone like Becky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school was pretty slow so I wrote this. I might upload something on Sunday as well, after next chapter things will move faster, I feel like!


	4. This is what having friends feels like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy with school/work had a ton of finals. but now I have a 1 month break. plenty of time to finish this story. Next chapter might have a time jump  
> Ps: watched smashing the glass ceiling like 30 times now... TMI?!?!?!

The rest of the week went on pretty smoothly, more than a boarding school it seemed like they were at summer camp. Staying up late, watching movies, ordering food, telling stories, going to the lake… And just like that it was Friday, Maryse had a date with her boyfriend and the girls decided that they wanted to go to town, and maybe even crash Maryse’s date.

Sasha, Bayley, Alicia, Paige and Eva left at the same time as Maryse. Eva, Sasha and Alicia wanted to buy some clothes and makeup, and to be honest, Bayley and Paige went along because where Sasha goes Bayley does too and where Eva goes, so does Paige, is funny to learn that until not that long ago they kinda hated each other, now there inseparable. So the plan was to hit the stores and then meet everyone at the café.

Lita, Stephanie, Lana, Summer, Nattie, Becky and Charlotte left a little after, making their way to the cafe where Maryse and her date were. It was a small town, the person that build the school made sure it was far from the main city seems like that was the plan all along; sure it had places to go but only few were as nice as this one.

Bayley and Paige left the girls and went to the ice-cream shop. “Sooo you seem happy”

“for now anyways”

“oh come on Paige, you are weak, you like her way to much”

“oh pumpkin watch it; don’t you fall on tour face”

“aww I love you too” Bayley hugged Paige, who tried to avoid it, but couldn’t”

Paige and Bayley are friend since they meet, (well Bayley is friend with everyone) and they get to talk about pretty much everything, to some their friendship might seem odd since Paige is so… moody and Bayley is probably the happiest person you could meet. But it works for them.

After what it seemed like an eternity Bayley finally chose her ice cream flavor and as they made their way back Bayley was eying Paige’s ice-cream

“what now?”

“its just that yours looks yummier”

Paige knew this would happen, but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t annoyed. “ugh Bayley I hate you so much… fine take mine”

“see this is why you’re my best friend”

“Everyone is your best friend”

“there’s people I don’t know”

“and yet, you are their best friend”

\---

“so when do you start filming?”

“not until next week, I’ll probably end up leaving on Tuesday. Hopefully you can go visit me on set, that could be great”

“yeah, sure”

“are you ok?”

“I mean you probably wont even remember me after you get more famous”

“whoa you really do go straight to the point… But that isn’t true, come one I have the prettiest and smartest girlfriend, how did I got so lucky”

“yeah you say that know”

“no, I mean it. Seriously, I really like you, I know I might seem vain, but when I’m with you, its different, I really like you Maryse”

“Mike I really like you two, a lot, but we are young, what do we really know about anything”

“So? lets figure it out together”

Mike really seems genuine, They meet less than 1 year ago, they have a friend in common. They were at a party and all the girls kept telling Maryse how he was so vain etc.,… And she couldn’t help but like him. Somehow they started talking, and they haven’t stop since

“ Ok! Let’s do it, you should start learning French”

“Oh boy!!!!”

\---

“Do you like this one or that one?” Eva asked Sasha and Alicia, which color was better

Bayley and Paige were in awe, pretty sure it was the same color

“Ugh, I don’t know I really like both. This one is more like an everyday and that one is more formal don’t you think Alicia?”

‘I mean I could easily dress up or down either!”

Aren’t they the same color? Paige dared to ask. And then she wished she wouldn’t

“The might look alike but they aren’t, this one has more a burgundy undertone and that one has a purple one”

“yeah Paige obviously” Bayley in a non serious tone. She obviously thought the same thing Paige did.

“Oh yeah right of course, my bad”

\--

As Lita, Steph, Nattie and Becky walk in front. Charlotte, Lana and Summer were walking behind.

“I really hope this few days have been nice for you, coming to a boarding school can be daunting, but we are pretty nice, or at least I hope we have been to you”

“Yeah must of the time people thing that we are just spoiled rich girls, because we go to boarding school, but that’s just Lana over there”

“LIES, I’m not like that”

Summer joked about Lana, and Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle, to be honest Bayley and Lana seem like the sweetest out of all of them, maybe even too nice.

“It has been great actually… I didn’t even think I would like it here, but I do. Very different but I like it”

“you and summer seem to have… talked things thru”

“Pretty sure it was more than that”

“Becky!”

“WHAT? Am I wrong about it”

“I don’t have to say anything… ok fine you’re not”

“guys stop, all that matters is that you and summer are in good terms now’ Steph said

And just like that they were pulling some tables together.

Maryse introduced Mike to the girls, he seems a bit too much, but the girls approved of him. He really seems to like Maryse. Paige, Bayley, Sasha, Eva and Alicia made their way to the café.

“Mike are you intimidated by being surrounded by all this girls?”

“I could lie, but I wont, also I’m extremely lucky… so Pizza all around”

“Maryse we approve of him alright”

“Hey girls” an unfamiliar voice spoke.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Hi Lee”

“Hunter” Lita seemed very bother about Steph boyfriend’s presence

“This is Hunter, my boyfriend. This is everyone and THIS is Mike, Maryse boyfriend”

“Finally, another guy…. No offense girls”

“I'm going to buy that thing, ill be back” Lita excuse herself. Charlotte noticed a change in the mood, and something told her to go with Lita

“Hey wait for me, I don’t know if you wanted to be alone but…”

“It’s ok, I just needed a break” Lita knew Charlotte wanted to ask something.. “OK go on, you can ask”

“Are you and Stephanie together” Charlotte couldn’t believe the words that left her mouth.

“I don’t know, we are more than friend that’s for sure, but she has Hunter, and those 2 surely have something that looks like an arrange marriage. I don’t know, all I know is that it bothers me when he’s around, they guy is great. Ugh I hate him’

“maybe you should tell her that, maybe she’s waiting for you to say something while you’re waiting for her to say something. You know?”

“Charlotte Flair, weren’t you shy and stuff?”

“What did I say to make you think otherwise?” Charlotte reply with a smirk

“that’s it I’m adopting you as my little sister”

\--

Back at school Lita ask Charlotte if she could give her and Stephanie a bit to talk.

“Can we talk for a minute”

“Lee I don’t want to argue..”

“I don’t want that other, please?

“Ok”

\--

“Counting the stars again I see”

“Something like that… Lita and Stephanie really needed to talk”

“Yeah, can’t be easy liking your best friend” Becky said that as she look at the sky, and Charlotte could help but wonder if Becky had felt like that before, does she has a boyfriend? A girlfriend?...

“Come on let’s go, wont accept a no for a answer” Becky pulled Charlotte up and led the way

“where are we going”

“We are here” Becky opened a door and turned the lighst on. “Pool time, come on bet the water is nice and warm

“I don’t have my swimsuit”

“So?” Becky said as she jumped into the water “Ok you have to give it to me, that was a pretty nice dive. Come on get it”

“ok fine” Charlotte jumped in, and Becky was right, the water was nice and warm

“you ere right the water is nice”

“see you gotta trust me”

Charlotte is so happy to have a friend like Becky, well at least she thinks of her as a friend, is this what having friends feel like? they haven’t known each other for long, but she feels happy when they’re together.

Charlotte got underwater and as she made her way up, she thought she heard Becky say something.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Becky took a deep breath and looked directly into Charlottes lips, leaning in dangerously close and soon enough they were kissing.

Becky stopped “I said that I wanted to kiss you”

And Charlotte couldn’t help it, she had to, she needed to, and She did. She grabbed Becky’s neck, pull her closer and kiss her back.


	5. Things That Cloud My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this chapter we are halfway there. tomorrow I'll upload chapter 6 which technically is 5.2 since is still the same day.

Less than a week ago, Charlotte was getting ready to start a new chapter in her life, and today she can’t help but feel like a different person, like the person she was meant to be, the person that she was in the company of her brother. The only  person with whom she could be herself no judgments. Today she’s the happiest she’s ever been and then: “Her brother’s death, her family almost falling apart, moving across the country, a new state, new school” those were the things that clouded her mind.

“Earth to Charlotte”. Paige had been standing in front of Charlotte for about 10 minutes now, trying to figure out what’s going on in that mind of hers. “I mean I know we haven’t spent that much time together but… Should I call for help? … Hello?”

“Hi, Hello, Hi… no I’m fine”

“good I was starting to worry; and I don’t really worry that much. I’ve been here for 10 minutes you know” Anyways, we are having this picnic thing you should come. It’s all Lana’s idea, getting us all together and stuff, as if we are not together enough. We are in prison; I mean boarding school together. But yeah… See you there then pumpkin? Great, Cool!! Before Charlotte could even say something Paige was long gone.

\--

“Hi stranger. Haven’t seen you in a while. Came back to the room pretty late didn’t you? I think is time for you to get a curfew, as your sister I have to protect you, unless you were with a certain Irish lass with very orange hair!!” Lita found Charlotte in the hallway, where Paige had just left her.

“You can’t even stop smiling, you’re suppose to share things with me, I’m the older sister”

“Well I wont tell you anything until you tell me what happened with Stephanie. Did you guys talk at all?”

“I really believed you when you told me you were shy but now, Now I don’t buy it anymore, this is the second time” Charlotte didn’t know what was about Lita, but she knew she could trust her. And Lita fell the same way about Charlotte. She started telling her about what had happened last night. “We did, sorta, I don’t really know where we left things, but I don’t think we are in a good place right now if that’s what you’re asking” Last night Lita brought up to Stephanie everything both of them had been thru, the fact that they were each others first kiss, all the plans they had made once both were out of school, both of them wanted to travel, they wanted to take one year off before going to university. But now, now Hunter was in the picture, technically he was always there, but Lita didn’t really acknowledge him if anything, to her, he was the third wheel. Now things were different and the tables turned, she was now the third wheel. “I asked her flat out to choose… Guess she chose him”

“What did she say? She told you that?”

“No she just…”

“Hi Ladies, have you seen Stephanie? I’ve been calling her but she wont answer”

“Hi Ms. McMahon, no we haven’t. I’m sure she’s around… somewhere”

“Can you please tell her to go home tonight for dinner? Hunters family is in town and we extended the invitation” (even though home for Stephanie was in Connecticut, her family had a house near the school) Lita guaranteed her that she would tell Stephanie. “Thank you, have a nice day girls”

“See what I mean, he’s everywhere”

“I can look for Stephanie if you want me to”

“Thanks but you wouldn’t find her, she’s in her secret spot”

When Lita goes to find Steph, Charlotte decides is a good time for her to look for Becky.

\--

“I have something for you”

“What is it?”

“A hug!!!!” Bayley stop. Sasha tried to stop Bayley but she can’t, actually she didn’t  try hard enough, as a matter of fact she didn’t try at all. “See you can’t resist me, because I’m adorable”

“Yes, adorably annoying”

“Adorable non the less” Bayley wouldn’t let Sasha go, it had been a while since they last hugged like this. Sasha always tries to avoid it because this kind of hugs always end up with them kissing, and this time it wasn’t any different.

“wait stop someone can see us”

“took you long” Bayley may seem childish but she knows what she wants. And she wants Sasha. She knows that Sasha wants her too, but in her own way. “what if someone sees? Isn’t like we haven’t seen the other girls kissing. And who are they gonna tell? Its not like they care you know” Bayley stepped away.

Sasha froze for a second, and then she took a few steps forward and kissed Bayley back.

“Sorry… I’m... I’m going over there…” Charlotte had walked in at the wrong time at the wrong place, that’s what she kept telling herself over and over again. And it was barely 11am what else could go wrong right?

“OMG Bayley I told you” Sasha was mad not at Charlotte but at Bayley. While Bayley was completely calmed. Which only made Sasha angrier.

\--

Lita gets to Stephanie’s secret spot at the far back of the school grounds. “Your mom is looking for you. Hunters Family is here so you guys are having dinner at your place tonight”

“I’m sorry Lee”

“Ok, it’s fine really”

“I’m really sorry” Stephanie stands up and walks closer to Lita. “I don’t know what to do. Please don’t be mad at me, if anything when we are together I feel free” She was now grabbing Litas hand. Lita pulled her closer Steph tucked in a strand of hair behind Litas ear, looking deep into their eyes, they kissed. After all they might be in a good place!


	6. The reason you try to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had emergency surgery so that delayed me uploding more chapters, when i finally got back to write/redo, some of it seem foreign, but I finally got it, and I have 2 more chapters done.This chapter I wrote it before I had surgery and it's a little over the place.

Charlotte had been looking for Becky, but hadn't been successful at all. She went to her room and instead found Sasha and Bayley kissing, in her defense the door was open, she went to the movie room but there were only Alexa, Nia, Alicia and Naomi, she even went to the library and nothing, Becky was nowhere to be found. So she decided to go and look for her where the picnic was. She was under a big tree looking around in hopes she’ll find Becky.

“Sometimes all you need a different point of view” And there she was, on top of a tree. “Come on get up here”. Charlotte wanted to say something like – I need to stop doing things you tell me to – she climb the tree and sat next to Becky. “Where have you been?”  
“Looking for you, but instead I found… well not you” For a second she regretted telling Becky that, and when she turned her face to see Becky all she found was their lips touching each other.  

“Well you’ve successfully completed your mission, I don’t have a pot of gold so I guess you’ll have to to settle with me instead” Becky had a smirk across her face, and she loved how blushed Charlottes cheeks were. She grabbed charlottes hand in her and with their fingers entwined she brought their hands to her thigh.  
All the girls were starting to gather around so they could have their picnic. But Becky and Charlotte where going nowhere, they had everything they wanted and needed right there.

Out of nowhere while at the girls Charlotte asked “Do all the girls have a girlfriend?” as she looked at Becky.  
“to be honest I don't know, and I feel some of them aren't really sure about it. Sometimes I think some of them are ‘together’ because is easy after all we are in here for the better part of the year.

Charlotte cant help but think of what Becky last said. And maybe whatever it is they have - because they obviously have something-is just because they happen to be in Boarding School. If you think about it, they wouldn't have meet otherwise. And with a look to Charlotte, Becky knows she said something that stuck to her.

“Take Summer and Nattie for instance: when I got here I really thought they hated each other, no joke they used to fight all the time, until one day walking from the field back to the dorms I saw them kissing, I think thats when I put everything together. Literally it took me seeing them kissing to realize that somehow, someway, they weren't the only ones, with some you can tell they are really together and some other are there when the need to be.”

“Like Paige and Eva, I wouldn't necessarily put those two together, as a matter of fact if this was a regular school those would be at odds. They’re polar opposites, but in here, here they have each other when they need it.”

“Then you have those that really are meant for each other but it cant be, or better yet one of them wont let it fully happen. Lita and Steph man, the way Steph looks at Lita when she thinks no one is watching is pretty amazing, and Lita always jokes about them being together which is really funny but, deep inside is the truth. Although, you probably know that I’ve seen you and Lita together and you share rooms with them. There’s Bayley and Sasha, you would think that Bayley would be the one to hide the relationship from others, but is Sasha the one to do so. Bayley doesn't really care, she loves Sasha, she even came out to her family, and when Sasha find out she got extremely angry at B, she thought she had told her parents about the two of them, and they went about 1 week without talking. which was very stressful to me, cuz I looked like the child in the middle of a divorce.

And then you have those other two, where are they I can’t see them.

Charlotte was looking around as Becky did too, even when she didn't really know who she was meant to be looking for. “Oh saw them, look at the tree, the two girls sitting on the branch Charlotte and Becky those just started dating. Becky told me she liked Charlotte the moment she saw her, when she walked in her room, and funny enough Charlotte felt the same way, She couldn't stop looking at her.” Becky wasn't lying about that as soon as Charlotte saw Becky she knew there was something very special about her. “ I think they're very cute together don't you? Specially that Becky girl.” Charlotte was laughing so hard, she didn’t notice Becky leaning to kiss her.  
—  
It was much later now and Charlotte and Becky were walking to the rooms when Becky's phone rang. It was her mom so she left Becky to talk to her.  
She kept walking thinking back to what Becky had told her earlier about some of the girls being together cuz they were in there. She was trying to understand why they would to that, is that ok? after all they are playing with each others feelings. And maybe the reason she's trying to understand it, is because she has never felt this way before, this is the first time time she has ever liked a person and maybe just maybe isn't real, is just because they have no one else. But she soon lets that thought go.  
“Charlotte… Wait a sec. Can we talk?” Sasha wanted to talk about what she had seen earlier.  
“Sure, but if it is about earlier is cool, I won’t say anything”  
“I know you wont, but I just needed to make sure” Charlotte made sure Sasha knew she wasn't going to say anything, and Sasha was glad about it.  
The night went on pretty smoothly Lita, Stephanie and Charlotte talked pretty much all night, she wasn't sure when it happened but she fell asleep.  
\--  
That week was pretty nice Charlotte thought every professor seem pretty cool, she made the swimming and the soccer team. She caught up with classes pretty fast even tho she had a "free" week to do that -but obviously that didn't happen-. A week went by, 2,3... months later, and just like that finals were around the corner, it was hard to believe that months had passed since she got there. But not only that, winter break was about to start. It wasn't until Lita told her that she was spending the holidays with Stephanie, that she realized it.  
Their last swimming meet was the next day and the weekend after, their last game. After that they were pretty much done. And ready to go home.  
—  
“Do you ever wonder why we are here… like what is our purpose?” Charlotte looked at Becky confused, usually she's the one to ask those kinds of questions, not Becky. She didn't know if it was the fact that the holidays where near, but Becky had been acting a little weird - more than usual anyways-"I like to think we are here for a bigger purpose other than just being here. Does that makes sense?” Never mind, Becky looked a charlotte and smiled.  
“Bex when are you going home? For the holidays I mean?” She usually didn't talk much about her family other than the occasional phone called she had with her mom, and it just downed that Charlotte really didn't know anything about Becky-not that Becky knew much about her anyways-they where just caught in their little world. “Im not, I'm staying here, probably with Bayley or Sasha like always!” Charlotte was confused ‘Like always’ does that means that she never goes home? Should she ask why? Would that be ok? Well, she wasn't a great actress cuz Becky looked at her face and knew what she was thinking-Becky knew Charlotte too well, and that scares Charlotte sometimes-"you see It’s a long trip and I do miss my family, it’s just that, I have some pretty bad memories there. And they're fine with me staying here, my mom and my brother usually come during summer, so thats nice, also, we were never big on holidays”  
“Well, I don't think you should stay with Sasha or Bayley for that matter. If you want to, you should come and stay with me… I mean us, you know with my family. I wan you too”  
“I would love to meet my In-Laws” Becky winked and kissed her.  
—  
Becky was in her room when Bayley stormed in, followed by Sasha, they were pretty into each other because they didn't noticed Becky was there(or thats what she thought). “Stop Bayley, listen to me, I've tried telling you what I want, I don't want my family to know, just not yet, I need to think things through and make a decision, but I need to do that on my own, without you pressuring me” I took her a second to see Bayley's expression change for her to realize what she said “ Wait I didn't meant it like that”  
“No, its fine, I understand, I hear you and you're right, you have to make a decision based on YOU and what YOU want, so from now on whatever it is the we have or had, is no more, I wont pressure you because i will barely acknowledge you, which is hard, we share a room I get it. But I'm gonna let you be, so I hope you let me be. I’m gonna leave right now and I hope you wont follow me, because thats what I want” Bayley now hurt more than angry left the room. Sasha couldn't believe what she told Bay but more than that, not only was Bayley hurt but she was as well. “I fucked up right?”  
“Yup, you did”  
—  
Becky was getting ready for her early practice when Bayley walked in all ready to start her day as usual “ You ok Bay?”… “I think so” Becky didn't insist on talking to her because she knew she needed her space. But didn't stopped Bayley from being Bayley as she hugged Becky and told her to have a great day” Usually Bayley woke Sasha up, but today was different, every part of her body was telling her to do so, but she grabbed her things and left the room.


	7. There's Nothing Like Family

The girls decided to throw a party since they wouldn't see each other after winter break was over. Take it as a end of the year party.  
Earlier that day while they were getting everything set some of the girls started sharing their plans for the holidays:

  
-Eva was spending Christmas in LA but New Years in Cancun with her family.  
-Paige was going to London  
-Summer was going to Canada with Nattie  
-Lita had agreed to stay with Stephanie for the holidays  
-Nikki and Brie weren't sure about what her mom had planed but they knew it was going to be fun. it always is!  
-Maryse was bringing Mike with her to Canada.

What about you Sasha, what are you doing? Sasha was being quiet and it was unlike her, but again, no one knew she had a fight with Bayley.

  
"You know, just going home. Nothing major. All set, need help with anything else?

  
"Nope we are all done here"  
\---  
".. yup and Bay told her to basically leave her alone. FOREVER!”  
"Bex that's horrible, I feel so bad for both of them, you know they really like each other" Charlotte was really sad about what happened with Bayley and Sasha, and so was Becky, not only the situation was bad but she shared a room with them. The I my good thing but that also made Becky feel bad was, that she was leaving for a few weeks so that meant they wouldn't share a room.

  
"I feel like I should do something. I'm going to stay the 'child in the middle of the divorce' yup that's what I'll do"  
"So wise of you isn't it?" Charlotte was mocking Becky but she understood her position, Becky was friends with both, and cared for them, so it was though, not that the girls told Becky to choose a side.  
—  
"Come on let's dance please? Ok fine you stay here and I'll go dance with Maryse and Eva" Summer tried but Nattie was NOT dancing.  
The night was coming to an end on a high note. Everyone had quite the great time, they all dance, took as many pics as possible and overall they enjoyed their las night (of this year anyway) together.

  
Some decided to pull a all-nighter since their trip home was early in the morning and some others had theirs later or the next day.

  
Sasha had an early flight so she decided to go to bed and try to sleep-not that she was fooling anyone, it was just that she wasn't in the mood for celebrating, while packing her last things Bayley entered the room, for some reason Sasha didn't noticed she had until she heard her voice.  
“So hmm… I hope that at least we can be closer that this. Wouldn't want to lose you” Bayley said her piece but Sasha didn't answer, she just looked at her, until Bayley left the room.

  
Maybe she should've said something, but she didn't know what. Instead she wrote a note and put it in Bayley bag. “I wont ever stop being part of your life, and I promise you that I’ll have an answer. love you. S.  
—  
"Your moms name is Elizabeth, Beth for short. Your dad is Ric your brothers Reid and David and you sister is Megan. You have 3 dogs. What else?" Becky was trying to sort every single fact about Charlotte's family, this went on the entire flight and now they were getting their bags, she was still talking about it, she wanted to cause a good impression. Little did she know that Beth was over the moon about the fact that her daughter had a friend like Becky, or just a friend at all, Charlotte was always better off alone and at home she had Reid the one person she could always count on.

  
“Becky there's something i haven't told you about…” Charlotte was caught off by her mom, who she saw making her way to her. As soon as her mom got closer they hugged each other it wasn't a long hug but it felt just right, all this months away from home without her family, she was just so glad to see Beth. Becky went on to say hi, but instead she got a hug, “Welcome, Becky I’m so happy to finally meet you. Are you guys hungry, you want to go eat something, you want to go and relax? whatever you want we can do”… “Well I’m hungry actually” Beth and Charlotte glanced at each other when Becky spoke. Charlotte gave a look to Becky to which she replied “Well she asked” and they all laughed.  
—  
They went on to eat something and then off to their house, Charlotte couldn't help but love how easy was to talk to Becky, she literally sat and ate, and just enjoyed the conversation Beth and Becky had, she just nodded and basically answered with yes or no. She couldn't stop staring at the red haired girl.

  
Their house was so pretty, it was a big house but at the same time it was very cozy,  and beautifully decorated but Becky just loved all the pictures around, Charlotte told Becky that her favorite part growing up was all the trees in the back specially during winter, and that was the first place she wanted to take a look at, Charlotte want wrong about it.

  
“Becky please anything you need to ask, all we want is to make you feel at home” Beth had to pick a few things for dinner, their close family was gathering at the house later that day. So she left Charlotte and Becky to get settle.  
—  
“Have I told you that your dad is weird? Well your dad is weird” Lita only agreed to stay with Stephanie because, she wanted to spent more time with her although, that implied sharing the living space with her parents, and Lita always thought they were rather odd, besides, she got to see Linda everyday at school. Maybe she was starting to regret coming over to the McMahons.

  
Shane, Stephanie's older brother was nice, him and Lita had a lot of inside jokes, and he loved to joke calling them girlfriends -even if it was sorta true; he’d only say it when their parents weren't around that is. “ So are you guys sharing rooms, i mean is not like you aren't used to it?” Shane ask with a rather malicious tone, specially when he realized his dad was coming over. Steph lost it but Lita knew exactly what he was doing and went with it.

  
Lee couldn't help but notice that Steph looked a little bother about something, and without 100% certainty she asked. “So, when is Hunter coming with his family?” and at that point she knew she was right, it had everything to do with him. Linda had told Stephanie earlier that Hunter and his family might be coming to spent Christmas with them, it wasn't a guaranteed thing but just the idea that this could cause friction with her and Lita was a horrible feeling. So she told Lita, and her response wasn't what Steph was expecting.“Well then we better take advantage of the time we have together before they get here” Steph couldn't be happier about it!  
—  
Nattie and Summer had just barely woken from a nap, and they could hear people talking loud, it was Nattie's dad birthday and his family and friends where celebrating with him. “I need a nap for my nap, do you think my dad will be angry if I don't go downstairs?” She was really tired and s was Summer for that matter, but they both agreed to try and go downstairs even if it was just for a little bit.

  
And as soon as they show up Nattie's dad shouted “Oh look there my baby right there” as he made his way over, he hugged and kissed Nattie and Summer was just there laughing at it. “You all remember my daughter Nattie and this is Summer her girlfriend”. Summer was just in awe, she couldn't believe what he said, it wasn't a lie but still, she looked at him, and then at Nattie, after that she looked over at Nattie's mom, everyone seemed just so cool about it. “Everyone lets eat!” Nattie got closer and whisper at Summer “ I hope is all right, I told my parents about us” Maybe after all this was a great idea.  
—  
Becky: Charlotte's house is so great, i love it, and her mom is amazing. I love that she invited me here.  
Sasha: You mean you LOVE her huh?  
Becky: Don't be bitter about. Just because I DO have a girlfriend… To soon?  
Sasha: Kinda… but yeah I know, and I’m. do you think i should text her?  
Becky: Oh men I don't know, maybe?! you always end up fighting because if she text something you don't like you read it with your angry voice. Maybe you should sent her a voice note :p  
Sasha: I don't do that!!! ohh wait, i see what you mean. you got a point! :(  
Becky: See I’m the VOICE of reason, even if you’re ‘reading’ this…  
Sasha: OMG STOP NOW! Go make out with Charlotte. Text me later!  
Becky: ok. i’ll text you after our make out session!! :p  
Sasha: YOU know what i mean ugh!!!  
—  
“Bex, do you want to stay in the guest room or do you want to stay with me?” Charlotte knew the answer but she asked anyway. “I think you know” Becks told her with a smirk on her face. “So who is coming tonight, are your siblings coming?” Maybe this is a good time for Charlotte to tell her about Reid. “Becky there's something you should know about Reid, I didn't wanted to bring that up, and to be quite fair I don't want to now” Becky was a little worried because Charlotte's expression changed, she looked so sad, juts like that first night when they meet. “I talk about Reid like he's still here, because in a way he is, he is, he was my best friend and…”

  
“Hey is ok, I get it, I understand now” in that moment Becky realized they didn't know each other that well. Obviously now Charlotte had been more open not only about her brother and her family, but she open the doors of her home to her, but Becky had never told Charlotte anything about her childhood, and it was time to allow Charlotte in.

  
Beth got home and Charlotte went to help, as so did Becky, there's nothing that can beat homemade food. Becky spent the whole time talking about some traditional dishes she grew up eating specially this of the year and even when her mom was a great cook nothing could beat her grandmas. and Becky made Charlotte and Beth promise they wouldn't tell that to her mom. Soon after they shared that moment the family started to arrive and in no time it looked like it was Christmas already. Becky couldn't believe how nice and welcoming everyone was. As she could only imagine how great the days to come will be!


End file.
